


My Perfect World

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow 2: The Cursed Land [2]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Family, Murder, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: Concert time
Relationships: Michael McKenzie/Anya Ivanova, Topher Darrenvage/Katt Venus
Series: Rising Shadow 2: The Cursed Land [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516073





	1. A Date with Fate

The three arrived at Orca Tunnel, and made their way towards the large stage. There were a few people lingering, and Michael was the first to spot the body. 

He walked over, as Benjamin and Katt followed close behind. As he walked up, he stepped on something, which promptly crunched underneath his foot. Katt leaned over and picked it up, “Breaking things now, are we?”

“It was an accident, I swear!” 

She chuckled, “I know, I’m just messing with you.”

Benjamin looked over at the body and picked up a wallet next to it. After flipping through it for a few moments, he held up a small card. “Our victim was Destiny Caine."

Katt smiled, "Michael, can you take the body to Sandra?"

Michael nodded and promptly left, dragging the body behind him. Katt looked at Benjamin's neck, "How about you and I have a little chat?"

"Last I checked, we have nothing to talk about."

"You have a revival chip. I'm curious as to who decided to revive you." She asked. 

He shrugged, "If I knew it's not like I'd tell you anyways."

Katt smacked him upside the head and he looked over at her. "I didn't ask for sass. How do they work?"

"First, don't do that." He said. "Second, they attach to the brain stem to send the required impulses to the brain, but they don't last forever, Holly hasn't figured out how to make them permanent. That's our in." 

“Good, she’ll never find a way. I’ll make sure to that.” Katt said, leaning over. She picked up a small wrist watch off of the ground. Without another word she left, and walked to the pub nearby.

She sat down next to a young man, who smiled at her. “Well hello there.”

“Are you Sheldon Kade?”

He nodded, taking a sip of his whiskey. “I am. What brings you here?”

“Were you at the concert earlier?”

“I was. Isn’t Starla the best singer?”

Katt shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, never heard of her. So did you see anything suspicious at the concert?”

“Not that I can recall. What makes you ask?”

“We found a body earlier. Did you know anyone by the name of Destiny Caine?” She asked.

Sheldon shook his head once more, “The name doesn’t sound familiar, no.”

“I see. Well I should get going now.” She said, standing up. 

Katt left and returned to Benjamin, Michael smiled as she walked back towards them. He handed her a blanket. She looked at it, then handed it back to him.

“There’s a pair of initials on this. Can you talk to Brenda Jones for me?” She smiled.

He nodded and left, as Benjamin looked over. 

"I'm sorry, what are you doing?" He asked. 

“And what do you mean by that, hmm?”

"You are out of line, as usual." He growled. 

“Says El Rey.” She huffed. “What are you even talking about?”

"Instructing someone higher rank than you. No wonder corruption is rife in here." 

She grinned and handed Benjamin a small pamphlet. “Does it look like I care? Now go talk Louise Dinah for me.”

"Whatever gets us closer." He rolled his eyes and walked through the crowd toward the stage, he tapped a woman on the shoulder. "Louise?" 

She turned and took a huge bite of her hot dog. “Can I help you?”

"You can share that hot dog…" He rubbed his chin. 

“Why would I do that? I bought it after all…”

"Because I'm a police officer, and you're a murder suspect." 

“A murder suspect in what exactly? I didn’t kill anyone.” 

"Destiny Caine, she died earlier today. Did you know her?" Benjamin pondered. .

“No, I didn’t. Am I supposed to?”

"I would think so, you can go for now." He glared at her and walked back to Katt. 

She looked at him, smirking. “I didn’t expect you to be back so soon.”

"Doesn't surprise me." He shook his head. 

"Whatever, what now?" She asked. 

"Maybe you can talk to Tristen Mahi?” Benjamin replied. Meanwhile Michael sat opposite a seemingly frenzied Brenda. 

She looked over at him, “Hi, can I help you? I’m kind of busy at the moment.”

"What are you doing?" Michael asked, fidgeting with his watch. 

“I lost something earlier, so I’m kind of upset at the moment.”

"And what did you lose?" 

“Ah it was a blanket from my childhood." She frowned. 

"This one perhaps?" He pulled out the blanket from earlier. 

“Oh yes, that’s it!” She grabbed it and hugged it. 

"Now tell me, did you know Destiny Caine?" 

“I did. She was my best friend.”

“Interesting choice of words… Why do you say ‘was’?” He asked, thinking.

“I haven’t heard from her all day, we were meant to meet here to discuss the future!” She sighed.

“The future?” Michael looked back sympathetically.

“I love her… so much” Brenda said looking down. 

“Oh Brenda.” Michael sighed.

“Did you find her?” She asked hopefully.

“She’s dead.” Michael said.

“No…” Brenda’s face fell and tears filled her eyes.

“Please try not to cry, it’s clear you didn’t kill her.” Michael moved in for a hug and Brenda sobbed into his shoulder. Meanwhile Katt and Benjamin looked over the case details and then at each other.

“Hey Benjamin look over there…” Katt said, pointing at a nearby chair, where a blood covered leaf sat atop it. Benjamin looked at it and grabbed something from under the chair.

“A broken tassel too, why don't you go interrogate it’s owner while I analyse this leaf.” He said. She nodded and walked away, looking at the tassel she noticed the name Tristen Mahi engraved on it.

“The Tristen Mahi?” She gasped, running towards the stage. “Mr Mahi?” She asked as a man sat, tuning his guitar.

“Yeah?” He said, putting the guitar down.

“I’m here to ask about this tassel, I found it under a chair.” She stated.

“Oh that.” He chuckled. “That’s off my old hat…”

“But why was it under a chair?” She asked. He bit his lip and looked at her.

“Look, I may have had… an encounter earlier today.” He said.

“And you lost your hat there?” She smiled, chuckling uncomfortably.

“Yeah…” 

“Well be careful, now tell me, who was this encounter?” She asked.

“Destiny something…”

“Caine?” Katt interjected.

“That’s the one!” 

“She’s dead you know, killed earlier today.” Katt looked at him and he seemed to be caught off guard.

“But we were together only 6 hours ago!” He gasped.

“And now she’s dead… and you don’t have an alibi.” 

“Hey! Don’t blame me when you don’t even know me.” He growled.

“Well everyone will know you if I find out you killed her.” Katt huffed and walked away, returning to Benjamin who stood up and smiled. 

“The leaf gave me a lot!” He beamed.

“First for everything.” Katt frowned. 

“Okay… well the blood belongs to a local called David Clift, I don’t actually know his occupation because he refuses to tell.” 

“Fine well you’d better go and talk to him.” She grinned widely and he walked away, shortly after Michael joined her and the two looked over a slip of paper.

“David Clift.” Benjamin said, tapping a man on the shoulder.

“Mr Jameson!” He gasped, dropping his briefcase.

“You’re not at work…” 

“Neither are you!” David started to sweat.

“I’m on assignment, you know that.” 

“Still? I thought you infiltrated those police idiots a while ago?” David laughed.

“Yes, but the Utopians are still active. And we can’t have that can we?” Benjamin put an arm around David and the two walked down the path towards the exit, when they arrived he smacked David on the forehead and told him to leave. He walked back to find Katt and Michael waiting. 

“And you were where exactly?” Katt said, glaring at him.

"Interrogating, you have the memory of a goldfish." He spat. 

“Says the idiot himself.”

"Funny you should say that… Considering I got David to confess." He smirked. 

“And how’d you manage that, hmm?”

"I have my ways." He stroked her cheek and grinned. "After all, I made you love me." 

She smiled, and then proceeded to slap Benjamin. “Says the man who used me. I don’t love you anymore, get over it.”

"Used us." Michael chimed in. 

"Whatever you say, we have a job to do." He looked at his watch. "You're… What, thirty six?"

“And why does that matter?” Katt asked.

"Because you're acting five." He touched the wrinkles on his forehead and sighed. "Grow up and maybe we'll be able to stop the Utopians."

“I’m perfectly able to stop them by myself, thank you. In case you’ve forgotten…” She said, whispering in his ear.

"Didn't exactly help you stop The Shadow." He looked at his watch again, expectantly. 

“The Shadow will get what they deserve, I can guarantee that. For now, we should get going, but only if you stop acting like you’re two.”

"Cute." He chuckled. Michael's phone rang as he said this. 

Katt turned away, walking away from the group. She looked back, smiling. “Well what are we waiting for then? It’s time to find Holly, to end this once and for all.”

"About that…" Michael sighed. "Holly's dead." 

The three looked at each other, knowing now their task had gotten that much harder.


	2. Hop, Skip and a Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who snuffed out Holly?

The three arrived at an abandoned alley, where they found a car smashed into the wall. Benjamin walked over and grabbed Holly’s lifeless arm, looking it over.

“Find anything useful for once?” Katt snapped.

He looked back at her and let Holly’s arm fall to the ground. “Maybe I would have if you’d actually look for clues, instead of bothering me.”

"I actually might have something." Michael sighed. 

"And that is?" Benjamin clapped his hands. "We haven't time for dramatics." 

"Don't you recognise the car Mr Jameson?" 

"No…" Benjamin's words cut Michael like a knife. 

"I guess you wouldn't." He looked at the licence plate and frowned. "This car belongs to my sister." 

"Aliana?" Katt asked, not quite remembering. 

"No… Lucy." 

“Well since you remember so much about her, why don’t you go find her?” Benjamin snapped. But he was stopped when a hand touched his shoulder. 

"I don't think so." Topher said. "You two are too closely related to this case, run along." 

"What? But I joined you to bring down the Utopians!" Benjamin groaned. 

"And you can help by leaving, Katherine and I can take over from here." He waved his hand and shooed them off, before turning back to Katt. 

“So any other reason you decided to take over this case?” She smiled, and handed him a small wallet.

"Hehe… No." He opened the wallet. "But perhaps there is some unfinished business from the party." 

“How so?” She asked.

"Uh…" He tried to respond but couldn't, handing her back the wallet. "How about you go interrogate Horatio Heimer, this is his wallet." 

"And you?" 

"I'll um, go see Lucy Carmichael." Katt shrugged and walked away, finding Horatio waiting at the bus stop, a cup of tea sitting next to him.

“Where you traveling to?” She asked.

"Market Wall Company." He sighed. "They wanted to meet with me to request an investment."

“An investment for what exactly?”

"They wouldn't say, but I'm a businessman, so if it's good I'll take it." He gave her a stark thumbs up. 

“That’s strange. So you’re going to a meeting that you know nothing about?” 

"That's business, sweet young girls don't know anything about business." He sighed. 

“Excuse me?”

"You heard me. Women don't have a place in the business industry."

Katt stood up smiling, then grabbed the cup. Without hesitation she dumped it onto Horatio, tossing the trash at his feet. She grinned, "Have a nice day."

Meanwhile Topher walked up to Lucy, who was smoking outside of a bar. 

"You know miss Carmichael, smoking could ruin your figure." He said, putting his hands on his hips. 

She chuckled, “And you are who exactly?”

"Chief Darrenvage of the Nuevo Flying Squad…" He looked at her blank face. "I work with your brother." 

“Ah how’s little Mike doing these days?”

"Little… He's 40!" Topher gasped. 

“Whatever. May I ask why you’re bothering me?”

"I found your car crashed into a wall nearby, with the body of a young lady named Holly crushed behind it." He flipped through a notepad. 

“I lost my keys earlier. ” She said, taking a puff of her cigarette. 

"Too busy chasing boys again?" He choked as he said that. "I assume." 

“Like right. I have more important things to do.” She rolled her eyes. 

"As in?" 

“I do believe that is none of your business.” She said, snuffing out her cigarette on the curb.

"Well at least tell me where you're going now…" 

“To meet up with a friend. What, are you going to follow me now?” 

"Maybe, Michael has been very worried about you." He put his hands on his hips again and gave her a stern look. 

“How about if I give you the name of someone else, you can leave me alone?”

"If it's relevant to the case yes." He adjusted his glasses and began to write. 

“Jamie Hillmore. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be going now.”

"Jamie… Hillmore." He wrote it down and looked around him, where he saw a boy standing against a wall. The boy blew a kiss at Lucy as she walked past. "Mr Hillmore?" 

He looked at Lucy as she left, then turned his attention to Topher. “That’s me. How can I help?”

"I'm with the police, looking to enquire regarding the murder of Holly Hopper." He said pointedly. 

“The name doesn’t sound familiar, sorry.”

"Funny because miss Carmichael’s car was the murder weapon." He smirked and Jamie looked away. 

“Joke’s on you, but I don’t know how to drive. I never got my license.”

"How old are you?" Topher recoiled.

“Twenty six.” Jamie proudly said. “I prefer taking the metro.”

"Almost thirty and you can't drive." He frowned. "Life's gonna be rough kid." 

“Does it look like I care?”

Topher frowned and walked away, meanwhile Katt looked in the passenger seat and found an old beer cap. She sighed as she looked at the familiar label. She walked towards the bar and peeked in, where a familiar man sat, completely wasted. 

She quietly sat down next to him, grimacing at his smell, “Drunk as always, I see.”

"And you're still sexy." He went to grab her but fell off his seat instead. 

“Holly Hopper, did you know her?” Katt said, as Humphrey picked himself up off the ground.

"Horny Hopper, hell yeah!" He licked his lips. "She was a fine gal." 

“Any reason you’d want her dead?”

"Dead? Nah they're much better alive." He smirked, waggling an eyebrow. 

“Ooh yeah it’s so reassuring to know that.” She said, her voice full of sarcasm. “You seen her recently?”

"She was dancing here not four hours ago." He trailed off. "Her supple body made me feel all kinds of things." 

Katt stood up abruptly, the chair squeaking behind her. “Well then I think I’ll be taking my leave.”

"Oh no." He grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere." 

She grinned at him, almost as if forced. “Let me go, and we won’t have any issues.”

"I don't think so." He pressed against her. 

"I'm warning you." She said, but he grabbed her other arm. As he moved in to kiss her she closed her eyes. But the kiss never came, she heard a thud and opened her eyes to see Topher with his fists raised and Humphrey out cold. 

"Sorry, I should've got here sooner." He said, breathless. 

"You were just in time." She smirked. "Let's go before he wakes up." 

"Gladly." He stepped over Humphrey and made haste towards the door, holding it open for Katt. She didn't notice but her cheeks were bright red. 

The two walked back to the car and Topher looked at the seat, where a set of keys lay near the ignition, he looked down at a keyring and noticed a picture of Katt and Michael at the beach, but Michael seemed… Younger.

"Katherine..?"

“What’s the matter?” She said, looking over at him.

"Why are your keys in the murder weapon?" He shook his head and tried a key in the ignition. To his dismay, the car started.

“What are you trying to insinuate Topher?” She glared at him. 

"Your key is in the car, you know this incriminates you right?" 

“Oh please. I might have hated Holly, but I’d never go to such lengths.” She said, flicking him on the forehead.

"I hope not…" He looked at her. "I trust you too much." A car soon pulled up and Sandra got out, heading over to the two. 

Katt looked over at her, “Got any clues for us?”

"I do, after extensive testing your killer is under 40." Sandra stated, and Topher looked at Katt with sorrow. "But…" 

"Yes?" Topher asked. 

"Your killer is also a man!" She said, Topher let out a sigh of relief upon hearing the news. 

"Which means there's only one option." Topher turned to Katt. "Wanna make the arrest?" 

She smiled, “Sure thing.” She returned to the spot where Topher said Jamie was and pulled out her handcuffs. 

"What is this?" Jamie glared. 

“Handcuffs, it’s not rocket science.”

"Why though? I ain't done nothing." He frowned.

“So you don’t consider theft, joyriding, driving without a license, murder and attempting to frame a police officer wrong? How strange…” She said, not missing a beat.

"I didn't do none of that." He didn't make eye contact. 

Katt grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes, “Start talking or else I’ll make you.”

"Daddy says dumb bitches say dumb things." He said, before drawing his head back and headbutting her. 

She shoved him to the ground and twisted his arm behind the back, until she heard a sickening crunch. “Say what now?”

"Ow! Police brutality!" He sniffled. 

“Says the person who assaulted a police officer. Do yourself a favor and stop adding onto that list of yours.” She chuckled, wiping blood from her nose. 

"Stop!" He cried as he felt his arm pop out of the socket. 

“Then tell me everything you did. I’m awfully curious.”

"Fine! Master Utopia wanted Holly out of the way so they could take over." He said, submitting. 

"Sounds fun, tell me more.” Katt said, grinning.

"I don't know the details… But Project Red is back." The words hit Katt like a train. "And I've made enough of a distraction to let Master Utopia escape." He looked at the chip on his neck and the colour faded to grey, he slumped over dead. 

Katt stood up faster than ever and ran back to Topher, but she didn't stop, she kept running. 

"Not this time. No way am I letting them do to others what Jameson did to me."


	3. Sticky Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what she needed.

Katt walked up to Benjamin, he glanced over at her, then back down at his phone. He sounded irritated as he spoke, “What do you want now?”

“You started Project Zero.”

“Of course I did. It would seem you still have the memory of a goldfish.” He chuckled.

Without hesitation, she tossed him to the ground. His phone fell and instantly shattered, and he looked up at her angrily. “What the hell was that for?”

“You could care less about others, huh? The Utopians are planning to revive your stupid little project!”

“Let them do what they want, as long as they stay out of my way.” He said, brushing himself off.

He looked up at her, and scooted back a bit, noticing something off. She smiled, “Then shall I do what I want?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Would you like to find out?” She asked, tiling her head to the side. 

A voice came from behind her, quite disgruntled. “Katt… I hate to say it, but we need him.”

She turned around and saw Michael walk up to her. He held up his phone, smiling. “Topher got another case. We should get going.”

"Fine, just get me away from him." She stormed out of the room and Michael looked back. 

"For once, I hope it's not you." He sighed. He followed Katt to the squad car and the team soon turned up to an oddly familiar looking car. "The Madmobile." He gasped. 

"You don't mean..?" Katt asked as Michael defogged the window. 

"Oh Maddie, what have you gotten yourself into?" He pulled out his phone and Sandra soon arrived, she looked at the body and frowned. 

"That's Maddie alright, as you can see, her face has been melted. I'll get to work on the autopsy." Sandra smiled a bit and soon left with the body, Michael looked at the imprint beneath.

"Look here." He said, reaching towards it. It gave off a familiar warmth and Michael gasped. "Chemical Q!" 

"But Jake's dead!" Katt chimed in. 

"Which means our best lead is to talk to his brother, go find Charlie Burline." Michael smiled and looked through again while she left. 

Katt walked into the nearby pub and found Charlie sitting at a booth by himself. 

She slid into the seat across from him, “So using Chemical Q, are we?”

"How do you know about that?" He quickly hid his research papers. 

She snatched the papers from him, and looked them over. “You do know it’s a crime if you kill someone with this, right?”

"No subjects have died to date." He groaned, rubbing his temples. "Return my documentation." 

Katt smiled, and tore the sheets in half. “No, I don’t think I will. As for people dying, one just did.”

"My brother’s work!" His face flushed. "Name the death please." 

“Maddie O’Malley.”

"Maddie?" He shook his head. "She was the brightest subject we had." 

“Chemical Q killed her.” Katt said, smiling. “So, looks like you’d better update that list.”

"I don't think so Ms Venus." He took a moment before continuing. "Forget I said that." 

“Noted, I’ll see you later.” She said, standing up from the table. 

"Halt!" Charlie gave a devilish grin. "You know too much of our work." 

"What are you talking about?" She turned and stopped dead as Charlie's eyes whited out. 

"Do not disturb the work!" He chanted, and the patrons of the bar joined in. Katt made for the door but it was too late, Charlie opened his palm to reveal a ring on his middle finger. 

"Return to where you came from." A beam fired from the ring and portal opened behind Katt. She let out a wordless scream as she was sucked inside. But to her surprise she landed back at the murder scene, Michael looked at her. 

"What's the matter with you?" He asked. 

"Uh… Nothing." She said, blinking. 

"Well moving on, I have a rough idea of where we can go from here." He grinned and showed her a card. 'Portele and Marci Cutler. Expert stylists.' 

"And..?" She asked with disdain. 

"Let's go get a haircut." He winked and drove them to the salon, where two eccentric women stood at reception. "Two please!" He smiled and they led the two to different rooms. 

"I assume you're Marci?" Michael asked as he was seated. 

“I am! What’re you looking to get today?” She happily asked.

"Just a trim, and a few answers." He smiled into the mirror. 

“Answers as in?” She said, picking up the scissors.

"We found your card in the car of a Deceased woman. You know Maddie O'Malley?" 

She thought for a few moments, then shook her head. “The name doesn’t sound familiar, sorry.”

"Definitely not one of your clientele?" He said, no longer looking in the mirror. 

“Not that I can recall.” She said, snipping off a couple pieces of hair.

"Well that's a shame, I was hoping for a real lead here." He frowned. 

“I’m sorry. I wish I could be of help.”

"You were, now I have this amazing hairc-" He looked in the mirror and stopped talking. 

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” She smiled.

"Far from!” He grabbed his comb and tried his best to smooth it over, but to no avail. "At least I still have my hat." He slipped it on and noticed that he looked the same, he breathed a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Katt sat in her chair and Portele reached for the scissors. 

"What can I do for you gorgeous?" She squeaked. 

Katt spun around in the chair, “A chat would be nice. Maddie O’Malley, did you know her?”

Portele lowered the scissors, dejected. "I know Madeira O'Mory, is that close enough?" 

“Unfortunately not, I’m afraid. Did you ever see her in the salon?”

"I didn't, but you know who I did see? Brent Corland have lunch with Marci's boyfriend." She giggled. "How trashy." 

“Right, well I’m not the gossiping type.”

"Gross, I bet you don't even know about that mystery Chemical that Mannie O'Marry died from." She rolled her eyes. 

“Actually we do. How would you happen to know that, since I never mentioned it?” Katt smiled.

"I have a friend who has a friend who has a mom who has a duck who eats bread off a man named Lucas, he told me all about the Chemical." She smiled. "And he was dreamy." 

“Right… well I should get going then. It was nice talking to you.”

"And do come again, I want to do your hair next time." She waved her away and Michael left without saying a word. 

The two met up in the hallway and Katt snatched Michael’s hat, putting it on. “So what do you think?”

"Give that back!" He shouted, trying to grab it. 

She walked out of the salon, Michael trailing behind her. “Relax… I’ll fix your hair later.”

“Thank you." He frowned. "Did you learn anything?" 

“Portele knew about Chemical Q, and mentioned someone named Lucas. And you?”

"Must be Lucas Redmoon, remember him? I think I'll talk to him, while you head back to headquarters." He looked at her. 

She put the hat back on his head and smiled, “I’ll see you there.”

"You're not going there to rest, it seems we overlooked an obvious suspect this whole time." 

Katt sighed, “Do I really have to deal with him again?”

"I think it's best… Don't you?" He spun on his heel and left to find Lucas. Katt wearily returned to headquarters. Michael soon arrived at the duck pond Portele mentioned and sat on a bench. 

"Quack!" A nearby duck ran at him and bit his ankle. 

"Ow..!" He looked at the duck. "Guess I've got my dinner for tonight." He attempted to chase the duck but a hand hit his chest. 

“Relax, it’s just a duck.”

"It attacked me!" Michael growled. 

“It doesn’t know any better!”

"And who the hell are you?" He turned and ran, chasing another duck. 

“Lucas Redmoon. And you are what, five?”

"Hungry!" He stopped and turned back. "Hey you're Portele's contact." 

“Ah, it's been a while since I’ve seen her. How’s she doing?”

"Her and her sister are fine, they've ascended to royalty…" He rolled his eyes. "Royal pains in my ass." 

“Someone’s grumpy. Do you need a candy bar?” Lucas teased.

"I'm grumpy because my old friend was found melted in her squad car today." He turned to Lucas. "Did you do it?" 

“Of course I wouldn’t do such a thing. What was your friend’s name?”

"Maddie O’Malley, I'm sorry, I just lost a close friend and I'm not quite over it." His eyes drifted to his head. 

“The name doesn’t sound familiar.”

"But she was at the J Crew concert on 99!" He gasped. "You forgot already?" 

He chuckled, “I have a really bad memory, sorry.”

"I doubt it…" He stood up, "I'm gonna go now, enjoy… Whatever this is." Michael walked away quickly as Katt put a hand on Benjamin's door. She pushed it and it opened. 

“Jameson.” She spat.

"Welcome back Venus." He faced the window. 

“I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

"Probably to moan and whine again." He chuckled. 

“That’s strange, because you’re usually the one doing that.”

"Sure, if you wanna believe that, did you come to give me an update or just stand there." He said, typing away. 

“Tell me, why would you want Maddie dead?”

"Maddie? Next to no reason, why?" 

“We found her dead earlier. Maybe you’d know that if you were actually helping.” Katt snapped.

"Murders are your thing, I'm only here to attack Utopians." He didn't turn but she could see his eyes roll through the windows reflection. 

She walked towards him and put a hand on the back of his chair. “For some reason I don’t believe you. Strange, isn’t it?”

"I don't need you to believe me." He grinned. "Just keep investigating as you are." 

Suddenly Katt flung the chair downwards, sending Benjamin toppling. “I want answers Jameson.” As he fell he reached out for purchase but only managed to grab Katt's top, pulling her down on top of him. 

"Well isn't this a fine sight." Topher said, appearing in the doorway. 

Katt slapped Benjamin on the face and then stood up, brushing herself off. “Make yourself useful for once Jameson.”

"I'm good where I am." He chuckled.

Without another word Katt walked past Topher, and Sandra walked up to Katt. She smiled, and held up a small piece of paper. 

Katt took it from her, and looked it over. “So we’re looking for a male who’s at least 35?”

Sandra nodded and Katt looked over as Topher walked into the hallway. “Well I’ll get going then.”

"I'll do this one." Topher said, walking away. He soon arrived at the park. "Lucas Redmoon." 

"Can I help?" 

"You're under arrest for the murder of Maddie O’Malley." Topher said with a straight face. 

"And why would I kill?" He asked in confusion. 

"That's what I wanna know…" Topher pulled out handcuffs. "I mean we have evidence." 

"Okay, it was an accident." Lucas said, flushing. "Maddie was in charge of transporting the Chemical and as I handed it off she slipped. Knocking it all over her face." 

"And by then it was too late." Topher sighed. He put the handcuffs off him and walked to the car. "I'm sorry…" 

Meanwhile back at headquarters, Katt sat Michael down. 

She ran a hand through his hair, chuckling. "How did you not notice this when she was cutting it?"

He shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention."

Michael sat in silence as Katt clipped away. After a few moments she smiled, "How's that?"

He looked in the mirror and then over at Katt, tears in his eyes. "Perfect."

"Pft no need to get emotional." Her phone chimed and she looked at it. 

"What's that?"

Katt stuck the hat back on his head, smiling. "Looks like we've got another case."

He stood up, holding out his fist. "Dream Team?"

She bumped it with hers, "Dream Team. Now then, should we get going?"


	4. Turning Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acid is a fun ingredient.

The two arrived at the lighthouse, where they found Topher waiting for them outside. 

“So where’s our victim?” Katt asked.

“Inside. It would seem there was acid involved, as the head was separated from the body.” Topher then held up a small ID card. “Our victim was Lucas Redmoon.”

“The guy from the last case?” Michael chimed in.

“That’s him, yeah. Sandra’s inside autopsying the body. Michael can you go help her look for clues?”

He nodded and left, leaving the two alone. Katt walked over to a small watch lying on the ground, and picked it up.

“Katherine, can we talk?” He sighed.

“About what exactly?” She said, as she looked over the watch.

“Yesterday when you were chatting with Benjamin...”

Katt glared over at him, “It was merely an accident, nothing else. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be going.”

She left without another word, and Michael soon exited the lighthouse, with a small vial in his hand. After conversing with Topher, the two parted their own ways.

Katt walked into the bookstore, where she found a young woman on a ladder. She looked over as Katt walked in and dropped the book she was holding. Katt picked it up, handing it to her.

“Are you Natalia Allegretto?”

She nodded and climbed down the ladder, grabbing the book from Katt. “I am. Are you looking for a certain book today?”

“I was actually here to ask you a few questions, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course. What did you want to ask?” Natalia smiled.

“Did you know Lucas Redmoon?”

She nodded, “He was a regular customer. If I recall correctly, his favorite books were the murder mysteries and romance novels.”

“Do you know any reason someone would want him dead?”

“I mean when he came in most times he was pretty rude, but I didn’t know him outside of the shop.”

“I see.” Katt said, smiling. “Well have a good day.”

She promptly left the shop and began to return to the lighthouse. There was a hand placed on her shoulder, and she turned around to face Michael. 

He smiled, “Can you help me?”

“With what?”

Michael held up the vial, “I’m looking for a man by the name of Jack Soto. His fingerprints were on this.”

“Ah he’s usually near the bars.” 

“Oh, thanks!” He said, waving as he left.

Michael walked into many bars, but to no avail. Finally he found himself at the last bar in the area, finding Jack sitting at the bar top.

“Jack Soto?” He said, sliding into the chair next to him.

He took a sip of his drink as he looked Michael up and down. “And you are?”

“Michael McKenzie. I’m here to ask a few questions.”

“Oh?” Jack said, curiously.

“Did you know Lucas Redmoon?”

“The name doesn’t sound familiar, no. What makes you ask?”

“We found him dead in the lighthouse, and this happened to be near the scene.” Michael said, putting the vial down in front of him. “The acid used was in this vial, and your fingerprints were on it.”

Jack shrugged, “I can’t help you there. I’ve never seen that vial in my life, except for now of course.”

“Then why are your fingerprints on it?” Michael asked.

“Beats me. Do you want a drink? It’s on me.”

“No sorry. I have work to do.” Michael said, standing up from the chair. “Thank you for your time.”

He left and returned to the lighthouse, where he found Katt waiting for him. He smiled, and she held out a small notebook towards him.

“What’s this?” He asked, looking it over.

“It’s yours, don’t you recognize it?”

“Ahh I lost this weeks ago, so I kind of forgot about it. What’s wrong?”

“It was underneath the body.” She said, glaring at him.

“Katt, you know I’d never do such a thing.”

“You’ve killed someone once. Who’s to say you wouldn’t do it again?”

He took a step back, insulted by her words. “I don’t like killing, it’s not right.”

“So then why was your notebook under the body?”

He shrugged, “Maybe someone is trying to frame me. I haven’t any clue.”

“Of course you don’t. Just get inside and look for clues.”

“What about you?” He asked.

“I’ve got to have a chat with Benjamin.” She said, and left without another word.

Katt left and arrived at a small cafe, where Benjamin sat outside. He looked at her, taking a sip of his coffee, but not saying a word.

She sat down, and was the first to speak. “And where have you been?”

“Working, as always. Why are you always bothering me?”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t keep leaving your stuff near crime scenes.” She snapped.

“What did you find this time?”

She tossed a pair of glasses onto the table. “Your glasses, care to explain?”

“Obviously they’re broken, and I got a new pair since then. I threw those away since I have no use for them.”

“And why were they in Lucas Redmoon’s pocket?”

“No idea, but I could care less to be honest.” He said.

“Well aren’t you just helpful.” Katt said, her voice full of sarcasm.

“I’m just a fountain of knowledge, it’s a gift.”

She stood up from the table, “Yeah, whatever. Get back to work Jameson.”

Katt left and walked back into the lighthouse, Topher looked over at her as she walked back in. He held a pair of sunglasses, and walked over to Katt, gently grabbing her elbow.

“I need to have a chat with you.”

“Where did you find those?” She said, motioning to the sunglasses.

“They were in his bag. Did you know him personally?”

“Of course not.” She said.

“Why did he have your sunglasses then?”

“I dropped them yesterday. Maybe he picked them up after I interrogated him, and he was planning to return them?” She suggested.

“It is possible, yes.” 

“Well then are we done here? After all, we’ve got work to do.” She said, smiling.

There was a tap on Katt's shoulder and she turned around to see Sandra. “Oh are you done with the autopsy?”

“I am! Our killer is a male, and is under forty as well."

Katt looked over at Topher, then sighed. “Well then, I guess we should get going.”

The two left and arrived at a bar, where they found Michael waiting for them. 

He smiled, “I heard you were coming.”

“Is he still here?” Topher asked.

“Of course.” Michael nodded over towards Jack, who was sitting at the bar. 

Topher and Katt walked over, taking seats on both sides of Jack. Katt ordered a drink as she sat down, Jack looking over at Topher.

“And you are?” He asked.

Topher smiled, “Topher Darrenvage, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Would you like a drink?”

“No thanks, I’m good for now. So tell me, why did you kill Lucas Redmoon?”

“I do believe I told that gentleman over there that I didn’t know him.” He said, motioning over towards Michael.

“Well all the evidence points towards you.”

“Care to explain?”

“What age are you?”

“I’m thirty two. I never killed anybody though.”

“Well we also happened to find this.” Topher said, holding up a cellphone.

“That’s mine… Where did you find it?”

“It was on the body. Now care to explain why?”

Jack raised his voice as he spoke, “I told you, I didn’t do it!”

“Likely story.” Topher said, producing a pair of handcuffs. He quickly handcuffed Jack and began to lead him towards the door. 

As the two left, Michael walked over, putting a hand on Katt’s shoulder. 

“Hey are you okay? You didn’t really say anything.”

She smiled and took a sip of her drink as her phone chimed, “Everything is perfect.”


	5. The Talking Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead tell tales

The two walked up to a house, and Katt pushed open the door. As they walked in, Topher came up to greet them.

“I found the body.” He said, and led to two into a small home office. There was a body slumped over the desk, blood dripping onto the hardwood floor.

“Any idea on what happened?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, Sandra said he was shot twice. Once in the head and the other in the heart.”

“Who is he?” 

Katt picked up a small business card off the desk, looking it over. “Joshua Steele. He was one of the businessmen in the area. If I’m correct, he worked in the technological industry.”

Topher handed Michael a small pocket knife. “I found this earlier on the counter. It belongs to Lance Carmichael.”

Michael looked at him in shock, “Did you say...Lance?”

“I did. Do you know him?” Topher curiously asked.

“It’s nothing. I’ll be back in a bit.” He said, and hurriedly left the room.

Topher looked over at Katt, “What was all that about?”

She said nothing, while picking up a small pin from the ground. 

“Did you find something?” Topher asked, leaning over her. 

“Tell me, does the name Russell Crane sound familiar to you?”

“Of course. Do you want me to accompany you?”

She smiled while tightly clutching the pin in her hand. “If you want, but I’d rather go alone.”

“I see. Do what you want.”

Katt left without another word, passing Benjamin by as he bumped her shoulder. She looked back and he grinned at her. She huffed and left, as Benjamin walked up to Topher.

Meanwhile Michael found himself standing in front of a small house, and he walked up the steps. He held up his hand to knock, but found himself hesitating. After taking a deep breath, he knocked, to which there was no reply. 

“I guess it was a waste of time.” He said, and turned around, coming face to face with Lance.

“Michael…” He sighed.

“Lance, you’re...standing.”

“Yes, it would seem that way. Now can you get out of my way?” He asked.

“Well actually I’ve got a few questions if you don’t mind!” 

Lance opened the door and motioned for Michael to come inside. He did so promptly and sat down on the couch, Lance sat down across from him. 

“So what are you doing here?” Michael asked.

“I live here?” Lance curiously said, while taking a sip of coffee.

“Well yeah, but I meant why haven’t I seen you in years?”

“I died obviously.” He said, pointing to the revival chip on his neck. “Did Sandra not tell you?”

“No, I guess not. Did you know Joshua Steele by chance?”

Lance shook his head, “No, I didn’t. I assume you’re on a case then?”

“I am! We found Joshua dead at his house earlier.”

“Well I wish I could be of help, but I have no clue who he is.”

Michael smiled, “That’s fine! I should get going, but we can always meet up again later!”

“That’d be nice. Have a good day Mikey.”

He left the house, and saw Katt enter a nearby alley. He walked up to her, and she was the first to speak. “What do you want Michael?”

“How did you know?”

“The way you walk. Why are you here?”

“I want to tag along.” He smiled. 

“Fine.” She said, and approached a man standing in the shadows.

He chuckled, and took a puff of his cigarette. “Well hello there angel. What brings you here?”

“Enough chit chat Russell, you’ve got some explaining to do.”

“Oh really? Do tell.” He said, stepping out into the light. “It’s nice to see you again after all these years.”

“Who revived you?”

He shrugged, “No idea, but honestly I could care less.”

“Fine then. Did you know Joshua Steele?”

“I did. He was a nice young lad, and I actually managed to get along with him, unlike you.”

She glared at him, “So any reason to kill him?”

“Of course not.”

“I don’t believe you.”

He took a step forward, snuffing out his cigarette on the pavement. Russell leaned in close to Katt, “My dear, if I wanted to kill anyone, I would have done it already. And you want to know who I’d start with?”

“Enlighten me.”

“You, of course.” He walked past her, chuckling. “Have a good night Katherine.”

After he left, Michael put a hand on Katt’s shoulder but she shrugged it off. 

“Come on, let’s go.” She snapped.

The two returned to Topher, who was busy chatting with Benjamin. As Katt walked up, Benjamin smiled, and left the three alone.

“Mind telling me what that was about?” Katt asked.

“Oh, we were just chatting. He was helping Sandra with the autopsy. Did you two find anything?”

Michael stepped forward, handing him a cellphone. Topher looked it over for a few moments, and then handed it back to Michael. “Can you go find Sapphire Nevixo? She should be nearby at one of the cafes.”

After Michael left, Topher looked over at Katt, who was flipping through a book. “We need to talk.”

“What now?”

He held up a small locket, “This is yours, isn’t it?”

“Of course. What about it?”

“I found it on his desk. Any idea on how it got here?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. I usually don’t wear jewelry, since it can be meddlesome.”

“Did you know him?” He asked, not missing a beat.

“I did.”

“Wait, you do?”

She nodded, flipping to another page in the book. “Years ago when Ruvian asked me to join her company, she introduced me to him.”

“So would you have any reason to kill him?”

Katt snapped the book shut, tucking it under her arm. “Of course I wouldn’t. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got to have a chat with Nathaniel.”

She left, and arrived at a small library. After browsing the aisles, she found Nathaniel sitting in the Sci Fi section.

“Stop taking up the whole aisle.” She said, kicking his leg.

“Do you mind? I’m trying to read here.”

“You do realize you can take the books home, right?”

“Of course. I’d rather read it here though, since it’s more peaceful...or was.” He chuckled. 

“Real funny.” She snapped. “Joshua Steele, have you heard the name before?”

“Oh you mean the dude with the big tech company? Yeah, I’ve heard of him before. Why?”

“He’s dead. I don’t suppose you have anything to do with it, hmmm?”

He flipped another page, “Of course not. I’ve been here all day reading.”

Katt grabbed the book from him, and looked it over. “Star Allies? What are you, like two?”

“I’m thirty for that matter.” He said, grabbing the book back from her. “Can you leave me be now?”

“Whatever.”

She left and returned to Topher, as Michael approached the small bakery. He found Sapphire sitting at a table inside, flipping through a magazine.

As he sat down, she smiled at him. “Michael, what brings you here?”

“I found your phone.” He said, putting it on the table.

“Oh I didn’t even notice that I lost it, thanks.”

“No problem. So what are you up to these days?”

Sapphire shrugged, “Work mostly, but whenever I get the free time I like to go out with friends.”

“And you haven’t invited me yet?” He joked.

“I don’t think you and Josh would get along, sorry.”

“Is he Joshua Steele by chance?”

“Yeah, do you know him?” She asked.

Michael shook his head, “No. We did find him dead earlier though.”

She sighed, and he spoke once more. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I just kind of figured he’d get on someone’s bad side eventually.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well at times he can be a bit annoying and rude, but I didn’t mind.”

“Any ideas on who could have done it?”

She shook her head, “No one specific, sorry.”

“I see. Well I’ll leave you to it.”

Before he left, he bought a small box of pastries, then waved to Sapphire as he left. 

He found Topher and Katt in the same room, but noticed tension in the air. 

Michael smiled, holding up the box. “Guess what I got?”

“Hopefully more clues.” Katt huffed.

“Well that too, but I also brought some sweets.” He said, tossing over a small flash drive to Topher.

“No thanks.” She said, turning her attention back to Joshua’s laptop.

“I’ve got cinnamon apple donuts.”

She didn’t say a word and he slid the box in front of her. Topher began to speak and Michael walked over to him. 

“This belongs to Erica Ruvian. Can you go have a chat with her Michael?” He said, handing him back the flash drive.

“Of course.” He said, noticing that Katt was eating a donut as he walked out. 

After he left, Topher walked over to Katt and leaned his head on her shoulder. Gingerly he wrapped his arms around her. “So did you find out anything?”

She shrugged him off, “Not now. I’m looking through his chat logs to see who he was talking to in the past few days.”

“Anyone stand out?”

“Not yet... “ She said, as she saw an all too familiar name on the screen.

“I guess you should go talk to him then?”

She stood up, and slammed the laptop shut. “Of course. Don’t touch my donuts.”

Topher chuckled as she left, while Michael walked into the large building. He walked over to the elevator where another man was, and pushed the button for the top floor.

“Going to see Eri?” The man asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Ahh right, I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself. Markus Karam, I own NAVI.”

“Isn’t that the other company partnered with this one?”

“It is.” He said, as the elevator dinged, the doors sliding open. “I guess you should get going.”

Michael nodded and left the elevator, then walked down until he reached the room he was looking for. He knocked once, then twice, and proceeded to let himself in.

As he walked in, he could feel many eyes looking over at him. He scanned the room and found Erica standing near a board, while Tyler and another man sat on the couch nearby. 

Michael smiled, “Could I have a word with you?”

Erica nodded and Tyler left, but the other man remained. “Drew, it’s fine.”

After a few moments, Drew left as well, leaving the two alone. 

“And how can I help you today?” Erica smiled.

“You knew Joshua Steele?”

“Of course, he’s a great business partner.”

Michael sat down on the couch, “Then have you heard the news?”

“Yes, I heard you found his body.”

“Who told you?”

She tapped at the board, “Ahh I have a few friends who work in the department next to yours.”

“Well would you have any motive to kill him?”

“Of course I wouldn’t. He was an excellent man, and a close friend of mine.”

“I see.”

“I’m sorry to be rude, but do you think you can get going now? We were in a meeting just now.” She smiled.

“Yes, sorry about that.”

He left and bumped into Katt on his way back. “Enjoy your donut?”

She chuckled and flicked his arm, “Shut up.”

“So where are you off to in a rush?”

“I’m trying to find Jameson.”

Before Michael could speak, a voice whispered in Katt’s ear. “But maybe you already have.”

Katt took a few steps away, as Benjamin chuckled. “Did I scare you?”

“Not in the slightest. I’m sure you know why I’m looking for you.”

“I knew Joshua, but it was a long time ago.”

Michael spoke up, “Did you kill him?”

“Oh please, even if I did, it’s not like I’d tell you that easily.” Benjamin smiled. “We should be getting back to Topher, yeah?”

“Way to change the subject.” Katt snapped.

“Aww is someone grumpy?”

She glared at him and he took a few steps back, the three were silent on the walk back to Topher. 

As they walked back in, Topher looked up at Katt, a donut in his mouth.

“How dare-”

He quickly handed her a paper and shuffled away, speaking with his mouth full. “Sandra just sent me the details for the killer.”

Katt handed Michael the paper and chased after Topher, who ran into the office. 

He read the paper to himself, “So it’s a female under the age of forty. That’s not helpful.”

There was a loud crash from the office and Michael ran towards it, the paper fluttering to the ground. He walked in and found Topher standing with his back to the wall, a fresh cut on his cheek. 

“What happened?” Michael asked.

He looked over at Katt, pulling the dagger out of the wall. “Care to explain Katherine?”

She was silent and Michael looked over at her, “What does he mean?”

“Our killer was right in front of us all along. Isn’t that right?”

“Oh please, I’ve done you a favour.” She snapped.

“Do tell.” Topher said, curious.

She held up a small notebook, “I found his journal. He was planning to kill you, something to do about your origins. What are you hiding from us?”

“Absolutely nothing. As for you Katherine, why would you do such a thing?”

“If you’d rather die, then be my guest.”

“Are you trying to insinuate you’re going to kill me?”

“I’d never do such a thing. Besides I prefer weaker targets, such as Lucas.” She said, grinning.

Michael stepped forward, “At the bar! You were acting strange, is that because you…”

She smiled at him, “Jack was the owner of an illegal gambling ring, yet he’s never been caught...until now.”

Topher took a step forward, “You are dismissed.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, you are dismissed. Michael and I will decide what to do next, until then, you’re not to go on another case with us.”

“Fine by me.” She said, and walked towards the door. “But don’t come crawling back to me when you can’t solve it.”

She left without another word, and the two looked at each other, they both understood what they had to do next.


	6. Bag Him and Tag Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting cut short

Topher and Michael walked up to the Baldwin Mansion, where they found Adelia waiting for them. She smiled as Topher walked up, “I heard you were coming. What’s the occasion?”

“I wanted to have a chat with Talmadge, if that’s fine?”

“Of course. He should be up in his office right now.”

Topher left and Adelia looked over at Michael, smiling. “So should we get inside?”

Michael nodded and the two walked into the living room, Adelia left and returned with two cups of coffee shortly after, handing one to Michael.

Before she could speak, Michael’s phone chimed and she looked at it. After a few moments, he looked up at Adelia. “Where were you before we came?”

“I was out at a bar with some friends, why?”

“Topher just found Talmadge dead upstairs.”

Adelia seemed shocked, nearly dropping her cup. “But how?”

“It would seem poison was the cause. You wouldn’t have any reason to kill him, would you?”

“Of course not!” She quickly said. “He’s never done anything wrong.”

“I see. Well can you give me the name of the friends you went out with?”

“It was Asal Hawaa, and Giulietta.”

Topher walked into the room and Michael stood up. “Well then, I guess we should get going.”

The two made their way to the bar, where they found Asal drunk. 

Topher sat down next to her, “Do you know where Giulietta is?”

“Yeah she went outside for a breath of air. What’re you doing here?”

Upon hearing this, Michael left the building, leaving Topher alone with Asal.

“So was Adelia with you earlier?”

“Yeah but she went home early, said she had a headache or something.” Asal shrugged.

“Did you happen to stop by their place tonight?”

Asal shook her head, “Nah, I didn’t. What makes you ask anyways?”

“We found Talmadge dead in his office upstairs.”

“Aw, that's a shame, he’s so nice. And kind of cute too.” She said, chuckling.

Topher sighed, while Michael walked outside the bar, finding Giulietta sitting at a bench by herself.

“Hi Giulietta. Are you feeling alright?”

She looked up at him, smiling. “Yeah I’m fine, I’m just a bit tired.”

“Oh, busy night?”

“Well I think I got a bit too drunk. I passed out for a bit and can’t remember what happened.”

Michael chuckled, “What were you drinking?”

“Like two Sazeracs I think?”

“That’s a lot. Usually you’re supposed to stop after one.”

“Mhm, but it tasted so good.” Giutlietta smiled. “What are you and Topher doing here?”

“Didn’t you hear? We found Talmadge’s body earlier.”

“Oh no… What happened?”

“Poisoned tea, at least that’s what Topher told me.”

Giulietta huffed, ‘We can never get a break.”

“Tell me about it. So you’ve been here all day then?”

“Yeah. I was just about to go home.”

“Most definitely. And no more drinking, got it?”

She stood up and waved, “Of course. Have a good night.”

After a few moments alone, Topher walked outside, joining Michael on the bench. He sighed, and put his head in his hands.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Adelia just called. She found your watch in his office.”

“So?” Michael curiously said.

“When we went there, you never went in the office. How did it get there?”

“Well last time we were all together I lost it, and Talmadge found it. He was planning on returning it to me when we came today.”

“I see. I don’t suppose you know anything about our killer then?”

Michael shook his head, “No, I was downstairs talking to Adelia when you found it.”

“Was there anyone else in the house?”

“Not that I can recall, I think it was just us.”

Topher sighed once more, “This is difficult.”

“Without Katt you mean?”

“Yeah…” He said, as his phone chimed. He looked over at it, and then stood up from the bench. 

“Did we get a new suspect?”

“Lucy Carmichael. Do you want to talk to her, or shall I?”

“I can talk to her.” Michael said, while standing up. 

The two parted ways and Michael found Lucy sitting outside a small cafe. She had a cigarette in one hand, and a book in the other.

Michael smiled as he sat down, “Hi Lucy.”

“Hey Mikey, how are you doing?”

“I’m good. Hey did you know Talmadge by any chance?”

She thought for a moment, then nodded her head. “Yeah I do. Why?”

“He’s dead.”

“And that’s why you’re here?”

“Yeah. Did you stop by his house earlier?”

She closed the book, “I mean I knew him but we weren’t friends, so no.”

Michael looked over at the book, “What’re you reading anyways?”

“Ah it’s a romance novel. Are you interested?”

“Haha no, I was just curious.”

She smiled, “I know, I was just messing with you. How’s you and Anya?”

“We’re doing good.”

“I’m glad. My brother finally got himself a girlfriend. She’s cute, but not as much as you.”

Michael blushed and quickly stood up, “Well I should get going. Have a good day.”

Lucy chuckled as he left, returning her attention back to the book. He returned back to the mansion, but Topher was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile, Topher walked up to the small house, and promptly knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Sandra answered, smiling at him. 

“Well Topher, it’s a pleasure to see you. Come on in.”

He walked in and sat down on the couch, “How are you doing today?”

“Great! Do you want something to drink?”

“I’m fine. Would you happen to know anything about Talmadge’s death?”

She sighed, “I heard what happened, but unfortunately I was out of town all day..”

“Where did you go?”

“I went to visit some family up north.”

“I see. Is it getting colder up there?”

Sandra nodded, “Yeah, it was pretty chilly. So how did he die?”

“No one told you? That’s strange. Anyways, we found poison in his tea.”

She began to speak but was interrupted by the ding of a timer. Without another word she left and ran into the kitchen, where Topher followed her. 

“What’re you baking? It smells lovely.”

“Ahh it’s a pineapple upside down cake. When you see Katt later, can you let her know? It's her favourite.”

Topher nodded as his phone chimed, “Of course. I should get going now.”

“Have a good day.” She smiled, and he quickly left.

As he entered the mansion, he found Michael and Adelia sitting in the living room, having a nice chat.

“Hey, what’re you two up to?”

Adelia looked over, smiling. “I was just telling Michael what I learned. The killer is under forty and has long hair.”

Michael nodded and stood up, “And I know exactly who it is.”

The two left and arrived at a small, quaint house. Michael stepped forward, knocking on the door.

After a few moments, it opened and Giulietta peered out. “What are you two doing here?”

“We need to have a chat.” Topher said, a stern look on his face.

She let the two in and they all sat down in the living room, Topher was the first to speak.

“So why did you kill Talmadge?”

Giulietta looked over, confused. “But I didn’t?”

“All the evidence points towards you.”

She shook her head, “I was at the bar all day.”

Michael chimed in, “You told me earlier you blacked out. Do you think you did it during that time?”

“I mean maybe? I really can’t remember, sorry.”

Topher sighed, “Well I guess we can’t really arrest you if you have no memory of it. For now you’re absolved, since we’ll most likely need your help to take down the Utopians.”

The two left and returned to the mansion, where they found Adelia waiting for them. Topher smiled at her, “Do you want to help up clean the office? Michael and I still need to get the body.”

“Of course. Let me get some supplies first, I’ll be up in a minute.” She said, heading to the kitchen.

The two climbed the stairs and into the office, but the body was already gone. Topher peeked his head out as Adelia walked down the hallway, cleaning supplies in hand. 

“Hey did you move the body?”

Before she could speak, there was a voice from behind them. “What body?”

They turned to face Talmadge, who seemed confused. 

Adelia let out a cry and hugged him, dropping the items she was holding. 

He hugged her then looked over at Topher and Michael. “What happened?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I was taking a nap? Last I checked that wasn’t a crime.”

Michael began to speak but Topher shook his head. “I came here to chat with you. We’re looking for a lead. Do you happen to have any ideas?”

He thought for a moment, then nodded. “You can always try Aliyah, since she was the one who contacted Benjamin in the first place.”

“Good idea. We should get going.”

The two left and walked outside, the moon shining down among the trees. Topher was still confused, “What just happened?”

Michael spoke, without bothering to look over at Topher, his voice quiet. “She’s here.”


	7. Swift Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael keeps his promise.

“Who’s here?” Topher said, confused.

A voice spoke from behind them, “So you managed to solve it, I’m surprised.”

Michael smiled, “Welcome back Katt.”

“And what makes you think I’m working with you again?” She snapped.

“Well you did bring back Talmadge.” 

She was silent and Topher looked over at her, “That was you?”

“Of course it was, no one else is able to.”

“But how did you-”

She quickly cut him off, “Don’t ask questions no one wants the answer to.”

Michael sighed, “Katt…”

“Stop the chit chat, we need to find Aliyah.” She said, and walked away without another word. Michael sighed and they drove to Aliyah’s house, Michael walked to the door and took a deep breath, he knocked on the door and it opened to Aliyah, she smiled at Michael and opened her mouth, but as she did a tripwire activated.

“Michael move!” Aliyah shouted, and he jumped. The axe hit Aliyah in the face and she fell to the floor, dying instantly.

“Mom!” Michael ran to her side and fell to his knees. “No…”

“Secure the area.” Topher kneeled by Michael. “We’ll solve this.”

“I just got her back.” He sighed. “Let’s just look around.”

“The sooner we solve this the better.” Topher knelt down and looked at Aliyah. “Goodnight my love.” He touched her face and a tear rolled down his cheek. He shook it off as Michael and Katt approached.

“Mom was in contact with Natalia, she wanted her to wait on my birthday.” Michael sighed.

“Oh yeah, you turn 41 in December.” Topher frowned. “Oh well, go have a chat with Natalia.”

“And she had a meeting with Jameson, I’d like to have a word with him.” Katt replied, not looking at them. Topher sighed and walked into the house as clouds began to roll in. Michael soon pulled up at the restaurant and walked in.

“Hi, I’m here to see Natalia.” He smiled at the counter staff. The man nodded and waved her over.

She walked over, grinning. “Michael, how are you?”

“Fine as always.” He adjusted his hat. “I’m here investigating the murder of Aliyah…” He paused before the surname.

“I’m sorry for your loss. What happened?”

“Axe to the face, but… it’s not my loss.” He took out a pen. “Just tell me how you know her.”

“Her and I used to be colleagues, and best friends as well. I offered her a discount.”

“For my birthday…” Michael frowned again.

“Of course, after all it was going to be perfect.”

“Not without her.” He shook his head. “Thanks for your time.” He began to walk towards the door and sighed. “You were a good friend.” Meanwhile Katt kicked the door open to Benjamin’s office, where he was leaned over a desk, fiddling with a cane.

“What the hell are you doing?” Katt snapped.

“Angry as usual.” He closed the top of his cane and sighed. “Finishing my suit for the big event.”

“Or you could actually help us for once, rather than fooling around.”

“One day you’ll talk to me about something important.” He lifted the cane placed it on the floor. “Perfect.”

“As if. What’re you even using that thing for? You’re not even at that age yet.”

“It’s called fashion Katherine.” He looked her up and down. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“It’s called fashion.” She said, mocking him, and then proceeded to smack him upside the head. “Shut up and do your job for once.”

“I am, moron.” He looked at the window. “Get out there and solve the murder already.”

She leaned on the back of his chair and tipped it over, then promptly left the room. “Have a good day, Jameson.” She said, spitting out his name.

“Weird.” He said to himself. He lifted the cane again and it gave off a small glow. “Perfect…”

The two returned to Topher, who had items for each of them. He tossed over a small baseball over towards Michael, and then smiled as he handed Katt a wallet. 

“Who does this belong to exactly?” Michael asked.

“That is Cameron’s. As for the wallet, it belongs to Jack Soto.”

Katt grimaced and left, tucking the wallet into her pocket. Michael left shortly after, and found Cameron sitting in his office back at headquarters.

“Michael, I heard you were coming. What did you find?”

“This baseball. I didn’t take you for a fan.”

Cameron shrugged, “At times, but it’s boring most of the time. So you were saying?”

“Ah right. We found this near the body. Did you know Aliyah at all?”

“Not quite. We conversed once or twice, but that was about it.”

“I see. Well I should get going.” 

“Before you go, try and talk to Beltrice Braun. She should be nearby.”

“Of course, thanks!” Michael said, quickly leaving.

Meanwhile Katt walked up to the bar, where she found Jack sitting by himself. 

“Soto.”

“You again. I know what you did.” He huffed.

“Oh come on, you know what crimes you committed.”

“What do you want now?”

“Aliyah McKenzie, did you know her?”

“No, I didn’t. Is that all?”

“Well aren’t you a rude one?” She smiled.

“Considering the fact you framed me and had me put in jail, yeah.”

She stood up from the chair. “Then I guess I’ll go. If you feel like it, we can always have a chat later.”

“Ha never.” He said, taking a sip of his drink.

She left and spotted Michael on the way back, who was looking lost and confused. 

“Looking for someone?”

“Yeah.” He said, looking over at her. “Do you know anyone by the name of Beltrice Braun?”

As if on cue a woman spoke, looking up from her book. “Did you call me?”

“Are you Beltrice?”

“That I am. How can I help you today?” She said, smiling.

“Well we found a body earlier.” Michael said, and sat down next to her. “We were wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Aliyah McKenzie?”

After a few moments, Beltrice nodded. “‘Well of course I do, she’s like family.

“Would you have any reason to kill her?” Katt cut in.

“No of course not. She was the sweetest woman I’d ever met.”

Katt motioned over to Michael and he stood up as she smiled, “Well have a nice night.”

The two walked away and Michael looked over at Katt, “Why did you cut my interrogation short?”

“Because I can. Now let’s get back to Topher.”

As the two arrived, they noticed Sandra standing next to Topher.

Michael smiled, “You always seem to show up at the right time.”

"Your killer is a male, with brown eyes." Sandra nodded.

Topher grimaced and left, heading straight for the front door. He ignored the storm as he headed over to Aliyah's, where everyone was still inside.

"You..." He said, glaring at Benjamin.

"What?" Benjamin asked.

"You killed Aliyah." Topher said, angrier than before. 

"Sounds like someone really cared about her." Benjamin took a deep breath and looked at Topher. The rain got heavier.

"You... betrayed us... again!" He screamed. 

"No!" Benjamin turned around. "Master Utopia is coming and you have to let me go." He began to run and Topher gave chase. Eventually he came to a stop near a racetrack and looked around.

"Give it up Jameson." He stopped next to him. "You're done for."

"You're not making this easy Chief." He turned to Topher and pointed his cane at him.

"What are you gonna do?" Topher glared at him and Benjamin smirked.

"What I should've done all that time ago." The tip began to glow and a beam fired out, hitting Topher square in the stomach. He looked down at the gaping hole in his abdomen and fell to his knees.

"So long Chief."


	8. Hell on Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topher's down, it's time to finally stop the Utopians.

Benjamin laughed maniacally as Topher’s breathing stopped. He stood over his body and gave him a grin.

“You should’ve known not to mess with El Rey.” He began to walk away as a car turned onto the race tracks. It’s speed increased as Benjamin came into view and it soon collided with him, snapping his cane leaving him sprawled across the floor. 

Meanwhile back at the station Katt and Michael gave each other a look.

“Is he coming back?” Michael asked her. But she seemed jumpy.

“Maybe we should just go look.” Sandra said, looking at the two. “Adelia and I will tag along.” The four left and headed toward the racetrack when they found the two bodies.

Katt started to take a step forward, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder She turned to look at Cameron, who sighed as he spoke.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t have you running this case. You’re too closely related. Same goes for you Michael.”

“Of course.” She said, taking a few steps back. Her and Michael left, leaving Sandra alone with Cameron and Adelia.

Sandra began autopsy on the body whilst Adelia picked up a small ring off of the ground. She looked at the inscription inside, and then over to Cameron. 

“I’ll be back, I’ve got to have a chat with Natalia Allegretto.” 

He nodded and she left, eventually walking into a small library. Adelia sat down across from Natalia, who didn't even notice her. 

“What are you reading? You seem pretty interested in it.”

Natalia looked up at her, confused. “When did you get there?”

“Only a few minutes ago. So what’s that about?”

She held up the book, smiling. “It’s a mix between a romance and a murder mystery novel.”

“Any good so far?”

“I can’t tell yet. What brings you here?”

Adelia placed the small ring on the table. “We found this at the racetrack.”

“Oh yeah I was there earlier with some friends.”

“What were you doing exactly?” 

Natalia looked around her and then leaned in close. “We were doing some street racing.”

“You are aware that’s illegal, right?”

She nodded and Adelia stood up, “Well be more careful next time.”

She left, meanwhile Cameron walked up to Sandra as she was looking over to body. He tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. 

“Oh did you find something?”

“Yeah, I did actually.” He said, holding up a set of keys. “These are yours, aren’t they?”

She nodded, “Yes. I must have dropped them when we arrived.”

“But you were the last one to arrive, so we would have noticed if you’d dropped them.”

“Okay, I was here earlier. Natalia invited me to a party of sorts and I decided to tag along. After I found that they were street racing, I left.”

“Why didn’t you arrest them?”

She shrugged, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“I just find it odd that you were here earlier, and hours later Benjamin is found dead.”

“Coincidences are possible you know.” 

Cameron looked over as Adelia walked back over, holding up a notebook. “I found Katt’s notebook.”

“Well while you’re at it, I found this.” Sandra said, handing Cameron a cellphone. “That belongs to Michael. Where you find Katt, you’ll find him.”

“Noted. Let’s get going then, yeah?”

The two left and arrived at a small cafe, where Katt and Michael were sitting outside. Cameron pulled Katt away, and she glares at him.

“And what do you want?”

“Your notebook, why was it at the scene?” He said, tossing it onto the table.

“You seem to forget I was there when we found the body.”

“And your point? I found Sandra’s keys as well, and yet she never dropped them.”

“Are you trying to insinuate something?” Katt huffed.

“I mean you and Benjamin never did get along. It wouldn’t surprise me if you killed him.”

Katt took a sip of her drink, smiling. “Oh please. If I wanted to kill Jameon, I would have done it already.”

“That sounds reassuring.”

“I hated the man, but he was useful to us...somewhat.”

Cameron stood up, “Well then I think I’m done here.”

Meanwhile Michael stood a distance away with Adelia, both leaning against the wall of the cafe. 

“I don’t recall dropping it, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Adelia smiled. “Where were you earlier?”

“Uh let’s see. I was at headquarters, but left to get some lunch.”

“Did you go near the racetrack at all?” 

He shook his head, “I’m not really a fan of racing. I much prefer Bossaball.”

“What is that?”

“Ah it’s basically volleyball but with a trampoline.”

“That sounds stupid.”

Michael gasped, “It’s a wonderful sport!”

“I mean everyone has their own opinions.”

Adelia looked over as Cameron walked over, then smiled at Michael. “It was nice chatting with you. I’ll see you later.”

Michael waved and returned to Katt, while the two left. They returned to Sandra, who was sitting on the edge of the curb. 

Adelia sat down next to her and started chatting, while Cameron paced around nervously. As he walked, he stepped on an object, which promptly crunched underneath his foot. He leaned over and picked up a pendant of sorts.

“Hey Adelia, does this look familiar to you?”

She walked over and took a look at the necklace, “Yes, that belongs to Lucy. I suppose you should go chat with her.”

He left and found Lucy in a bar, sitting all by herself. She looked at him as he took a seat next to her.

“And you are?”

“Cameron Jameson, pleasure to meet you.” He smiled, holding out his hand.

She ignored him and looked away, “What do you want? It seems like there’s always someone bothering me.”

“Ah we found Benjamin’s body at the racetrack nearby. Would you happen to know anything about that?”

“Of course not. People who enjoy racing are complete idiots.”

Cameron mumbled under his breath, “Ow my feelings.”

She looked him up and down, “Is that why you’re here?”

“Of course. We found your pendant nearby.”

“I lost that thing weeks ago. You can keep it.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” He said. “So would you have any reason to kill Benjamin?”

“Nope.” She said, taking a big sip of her drink.

Cameron noticed the tension in the air and stood up, “Enjoy your night.”

He left and bumped into Adelia on the way back.

“Hey, you look lost.”

She smiled, “Am not. Have you seen Jack Soto nearby?”

“Oh him? He was just in the bar.”

“Perfect. Want to join me?”

He nodded and the two walked back into the bar, where they found Jack sitting at a table. The two sat across from him, and he smiled. 

“Well hello there. Who’s this pretty lady?”

Adelia smiled, “That is none of your business. You knew Benjamin Jameson, right?”

“Of course I did. After all, who can forget what he did?”

“So would you have any reason to kill him?”

Jack thought for a moment, “I can think of a few, but no, I’d never resort to killing someone. I’d rather let the law handle it.”

“Of course. So were you at the racetrack earlier?”

“Yeah I was! It was the best party.”

“Well I’ve been told you guys were street racing?”

“Oh yeah! I beat all those losers.”

“Noted.” Adelia said, standing up. “I’d advise you to not do that again.”

“Of course. Will I be seeing you later?”

“Not at all.”

The two left and returned to Sandra, who was scratching something on a notepad. She looked up at them, “Guess what?”

Cameron smiled, “You figured it out?”

“Our killer is a Utopian!” Sandra grinned.

“Well duh…” Adelia chuckled.

“And shares DNA with Lance Carmichael!” She smiled and Adelia thought back.

“Which means it has to be Lucy.” She looked over to where Michael sat and he frowned.

“I’ll take this.” He headed to the bar and sat by Lucy, who had a small briefcase next to her.

“Hey Mikey, here for another Whiskey?” She smirked. 

“No, I’m here to ask why you killed dad.” 

“Benjamin?” She looked him in the eye. “He’s been dead for 24 years.”

“Revival Subjects are still alive.” Michael glared at her. “You’re under arrest.”

“Sorry Mike, got somewhere to be.” She ran out of the bar and Michael followed her. She eventually came to a stop near a radio tower.

“Lucy, just stop there.” Michael shouted, reaching for his gun.

“Go away Michael. This has to be perfect.” She screamed, beginning to climb.

“I won’t let you do this.” He jumped and started climbing after her. As she reached the top he pulled himself up after her.

“One more step Michael.” She chuckled and connected the briefcase to the tower. As she did the lightning from the storm came crashing down on the tower and a wave emitted from the case. “Goodbye.” She said as the wave hit them both, sending them plummeting from the tower. 

Lucy let out a heinous cackle as she hit the ground, Michael looked down and closed his eyes, his arms outstretched as he hit the floor, and everything went black.


End file.
